Energies
Energies come in many different colors and types, though the major difference is what they originate from. In the end, most energies have the same power of destruction as most other just with different properties. Unless stated otherwise, the energies in RAW form can be absorbed from a person of the same energy usage. Normal Energy Normal energy is like chakra in the sense that it is your stamina turned into energy like the rest. Very basic and requires significant skill to use like the rest on this list. Light Energy The signature weapon of the Tribe. Light energy is created by absorbing light and transforming it within yourself like chakra in Naruto, to make it a physical power. The Tribe were usually so skilled with the power that they could form it into physical, solid objects of simple design or to infuse it with every cell in their body. It acts mostly like chakra however and can be replenished by taking in direct light. It has a slight edge over darkness. Dark Energy The signature weapon of the Hive. Dark energy is created by resting in the darkness and transforming it within yourself like chakra in Naruto, to make it a physical power. The Hive were usually so skilled with the power that they could form it into physical, solid objects of simple design or to infuse it with every cell in their body. It acts mostly like chakra however and can be replenished by staying in the dark. Shadow Energy The signature weapon of the those born of both Tribe and Hive blood. Shadow energy is created by combining both Light and Dark energies and transforming it within yourself like chakra in Naruto, to make it a physical power. It has the same properties other than it being a mix of both previous and has a slight edge against light. Neutral (also called Cosmic) Energy Neutral is the equivalent of sage energy (in naruto) that is drawn in by simply balancing yourself with the natural forces around you such as life energy of the plants and animals that are willing to donate. It can be molded like chakra for advanced attacks that can’t be easily absorbed by someone who can absorb the ‘energy’ part out of the energetic change. Those who do try to absorb it usually have it blow up in their face. Spirit Energy Energy that comes from the spirit, similar to regular only it is spirit energy. This energy is far more difficult to use than regular energy though is definitely a lot more vast based on how strong your spirit is. Like Neutral energy, it can’t easily be absorbed though it can’t be fired without first transforming it. Positive Energy Positive Energy is based off of your inner emotions. If you are 100% positive, like a Jedi with the light of the force, you can slowly replenish your power. However if unbalanced, such as lack of faith in ability to win, it will not replenish and may not even work. Regardless of this, it is very powerful and has double the sting (damage) of most energies. Negative Energy This is the opposite in every sense from positive except for it being double damaging. Chaos Energy This is a unique form of energy currently exclusive to Zero Murasame. One gathers the ‘chaos’ in the air of an area to replenish their power. It is highly unstable and may cause bodily damage to the user though it is 10 times as destructive as basic energy. Users of this must be cautious as to not let it consume them or they might die. Madness Madness is similar to chaos in the form that it takes in the madness in the air, difference being it is 5 times weaker... however, it comes with a special affect, all attacks of raw nature can drive the victim mad (Crazy) in mid-combat. If used effectively, it can work with a change in form to say, fire. Insanity A unique form exclusive to SO UL Ripper which has devastating affects. Little is known other than the fact that it can destroy crap easily. Hope An energy exclusive to those of pure balance with the cosmic force, such as the Soul Order which exists within the UDF as peace keepers (or the Jedi of the RP). They can take the positive nature from the air, no matter the size, and convert it into power, even their own like positive. It is the biggest rival to Chaos energy and is capable of erasing it though its power must match that of the chaos user, otherwise it will be corrupted and destroyed. Anti Energy This is an energy of the Eye Antiacus. Antiacus summons Anti Energy, surrounded by the user’s own energy which will launch at a target. When it makes physical contact, it acts like matter vs anti matter, thus the name. Nightmare Energy This is similar to madness except it causes absolute nightmares inside the person’s head. It is the signature energy of Yang and can do 3 times the damage of normal energy. One must have Yang’s blood to even have a chance at owning this. Dream Energy This is Yin’s signature which the strength of is based off of the Dream Eye’s power. It grows in strength and recovers from both the positivity of the user(s) and the power of their dreams/hopes.